Witches
by Mozers2194
Summary: Josephine, a young witch, is troubled with her mom's death. She struggles to carry on her mother's legacy with her sister, but when a powerful demon wants to enslave them, their whole life is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this story after having a dream of Tyler and Josephine meeting. I knew that I had to write it down. I just couldn't forget it. When I started writing the dream down, I realized it sounded more like one of the stories I would read. So, I started creating just that, a story I would love to read. Right now I do not have a title for it so I am calling it witches. I really hope you like it. Please let me know how you think.

Prologue

I never believed I would get to this point. Ever, in my entire life. I had grown to accept it. I had my sister, and of course all of our friends, but at this moment looking in his eyes I knew that he would always know about me and my heritage and what I am, and still love me. Still want to hold me and kiss me, and never leave my side. I also realized that he would risk his life to do this. I love him, and that will never change.

"Do you ever die?" I screamed at the rotten demon fighting me and my sister. Fighting for his life. Of course he would never win. He was only a level two demon.

"Josie, calm down! You can't get distracted!" Evangeline yelled. "The only thing that is distracting me is you!" By that time I had worn out the sorry sucker. He looked so rugged. I easily and secretly pulled the knife out of the back up my pants. I immediately felt the power of the magic I held. I was just about to stab him when all of a sudden; a glowing hand went straight through the center of his heart.

I looked up and saw the one person in the world I hated more than demons. Aubrey Mann. "Aubrey!" I said in a very irritated tone even though I meant to say it in a sarcastic, mock excitement, but I was way too pissed. "Josephine? Is that you? I never would have thought you would take that long to stab him, or was he too tough for you?" She said condescendingly.

I just stared. I felt my power growing stronger the angrier I got. I don't know why I let her get to me. I am much better fighter and witch. She just has that stupid power. She doesn't need a knife. I set fires, blow stuff up, telekinesis, and I can read minds (somewhat). "Aubrey, shut up or I will forget about all the laws we have stopping me from killing you right now!" I spat at her. "Awh…. Is someone jealous that I got her demon?"

"I mean it!" Something grabbed my arm. "Evangeline, let go of me right now!" She let go, and I walked away. I didn't want to spend the rest of eternity burning in hell.

On the way home Evangeline gave me a speech on my temper. 'You have got to control it, Josie. You don't want to tick off the others. They will send you to H… there." "It's called hell you know?" I said. I knew this speech by heart. She was never able to say hell. I don't know why. It's not like it is a bad word. Its place the "almighty" Others send people who don't follow the rules, such as, Making Aubrey Mann explode into a million pieces. "Josephine Elizabeth! Are you listening to me?" she pulled me out of my little mind tirade. "Yes, mom," I said sarcastically. "I'm not mom," she replied bitterly. "Well, stop acting like it! I'm not going to strike unless she strikes first, Then, I won't get in trouble. She has it coming to her though."

"It's none of your business what she has coming to her. I thought ya'll used to be friends."

"How in the hell could you think that!? She was and never will be my friend. She might as well be a demon!" I practically yelled at her. "Josie! That is rude!" She scolded me.

We were walking in the house now. "Whatever! I am getting a shower, and going out with Emily and Elizabeth," I yelled down the stairs. She yelled something back about school, but I tuned her out. I really hated that she acted like Mom. My mom died five years ago. Evangeline was twenty-one. I was only twelve. She has been treating me like her daughter ever since. My dad on the other hand, left us when I was two days old. He told my mom and sister that he couldn't handle another girl.

As I was getting dressed, Emily called. "Hey, hang on," I said when I picked up the phone. I pulled on my shirt and put on my pants. "Hey, I was getting dressed. What's up?" I asked. 'I was just making sure you were still picking us up. Lizzy just got here." I heard her in the background.

"Yea, I should be walking out of the door in ten minutes. I just have to get shoes on and let Evangeline talk the hell out of me." "Okay! We're ready and waiting. See ya!" she replied. "Okay. Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone.

I walked to the door, but of course, my sister has to stop me. "Josie, you aren't going out. Call Emily, and let her know." She was calm the whole time she was saying it. I whirled around to look at her. She was serious. I couldn't believe it.

"You are NOT mom so stop acting like it. I make perfect grades. I don't have sex or do drugs. Just because I go out for a few hours to alleviate the stress doesn't make me a bad kid. If you really want to get down to it, I am so much more mature and grown up than you were at seventeen." I paused to breathe. "I will be home before midnight. I don't know where we are going, but I if you want I will text you when we know. And from now on you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, unless it is necessary. I do love you, but my goodness! You can't replace her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was how you felt." She almost cried. I hugged her, "You know I love you. At least, you better." I laughed. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry for my tirade. You know how I get sometimes." I tried to make her feel better. "I'll see you in the morning sis!" I walked out of the door. I felt really bad. I usually try not to yell at her. I know she doesn't mean to. She just can't help herself.

I pulled up to Emily's and honked the horn. She and Lizzy came running out of the door. They climbed in. "Where do you want to go tonight?" I asked when they got settled. "That new restaurant at the mall!" They exclaimed at the same time. "The mall it is then. Hey Em, will you text Evangeline, and tell her where we are going?"

"Sure, but why does she want to know?" "Well, I'm not sure she does," I paused. Emily was looking at me confused. "She told me I wasn't coming out tonight, and I told her to stop acting like mom. That she couldn't replace her. I felt bad even though it was the truth so I told her I would text her when I knew where we were going." Emily just started laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked her. "You felt bad for telling your sister the truth. That doesn't sound like you at all. Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever?" She put her arm up to my forehead to feel. "Stop it! You know I don't like to talk about my mom around her. Especially to tell her to stop acting like her. I was just so mad today. Aubrey showed up on our sight today; killed him just when I was about to. Then of course I told her I would blow her up! So Evangeline gave me the speech. I was already pissed off and I just exploded. I couldn't help it. I knew I had hurt her feelings I could see it on her face." We sat in silence for a little while.

Emily soon turned on the radio. She hated driving in a silent car. For the rest of the drive, we sang along with the radio. The harmony wasn't the best, but the singing wasn't bad. It took us about thirty minutes to get to the mall. We were pulling into the parking lot when Lizzy's stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry?" Em laughed. "No, I'm starving!" We all laughed as we walked into the restaurant. I don't know what it was called, but it was a cross between O'Charley's and an Italian restaurant.

Hey Josie, looks like you got an admirer," Emily said as the waitress was giving us our food. I looked over my shoulder to where she was pointing. There was a guy standing by the bar. He had blonde hair, medium length. He was turned away from me. He had a nice ass though. "Em, he isn't even looking over here." I turned back around. "He was. He is now," she replied. I turned my head and he was still looking the other direction. "Whatever!" We all laughed.

After dinner, we walked around the mall for a little while. I bought some clothes and some make up. "Hey Em, did you finish that paper for English yet?" I asked her as we were walking to the car. "Of course! It's due tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot again!" She replied with a smirk on her face. "Well, no I didn't forget. I was busy! You know the whole demon hunting thing cuts in with my school work!" I said. They laughed. "It's okay. I have it done. Just wanted to mess with you,' I said. We all laughed. We listened and sang along with the radio. "Hey see you tomorrow! Don't be late!" Emily yelled as she got out of the car. I drove Elizabeth home, and as I was pulling out of her drive was, I looked at the clock. It was 1:46! I pulled into the driveway, and of course, the lights were on. I braced myself for the fight that was about to happen. I just kept telling myself to not yell, and it wouldn't turn into a fight. Yea right! Who was I trying to kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

I woke up to the sun beating into my window. I tried to open my eyes, but I was blinded. I felt around on my table for my blackberry. I had five missed calls. They were all from our mentor Cas.

"Hey Jo, sorry to wake you up so early, but we need to talk. You, Evangeline, and me. Meet me at the normal place at ten. See ya then. Bye!" I deleted the messages. Getting out of bed; I realized the house was really quite. Our normal mornings are loud. It is filled with people from our world coming in and out to talk to us about courses on controlling our powers, or whatever they are selling. We usually ignore them, but it is still loud. I looked at the time on my phone. It said 8:45a.m. School started at 7:45a.m, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I was going to open the refrigerator door, but I found a note taped to it.

It read:

"Josie, I know you have school, but you had

a tough day yesterday. I decided to let you

sleep. Come see me when you wake up. We will

go to lunch. We have half day today.

With Love,

Lina

Wow. This is odd. She never asks me to lunch. She never asks to talk. This is serious. I got dressed in a haze. I love my sister, and I really think I hurt her.

Driving to her school, she is a teacher at McClain High School, I kept wondering what she wanted to talk about. Of course, we wouldn't be able to go to lunch. Cas needed to see us. I pulled into the nearest parking space, and walked into the office.

"Hey, Mrs. Kathy. I need a visitor's pass. Evangeline wanted to see me today." I told the receptionist that knew me. "Here you go Miss. Josephine." She smiled at me. I walked to her classroom. I knocked on the door. Her kids were laughing and playing around. She waved me in.

I walked to her desk, but on the way there I say a boy. He looked familiar. He looked away from his friend that was pointing at me. He looked directly at me. Our eyes met, and it felt like everyone else in the room had disappeared. Evangeline knocked me out of the trance by tapping my should a few times. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, um… Cas called me this morning. He said he needed to talk to us. He wants to meet at the normal place. We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago," I told her.

"Well… call him back. Tell him that we can't meet till one. Explain to him that I have a job," she said. "Oh, and can you help me grade papers?" "Uh… Sure. Which ones?" I replied.

She pointed to which ones and handed me the key. "When you get done grading one, call that student up here to look at it," she said. One by one I graded them and called the students up there.

"Stephanie" "Luke" "Tyler"

He walked up to me desk, and I recognized why he looked so familiar.

"Hey, you were at the mall last might," I said He looked at me weird. "Um… Yeah. How did you know that?" He asked

"Oh… you know. I'm your stalker; the one looking in your window at night." I laughed. "Oh, that was you," he replied. "Yupp, that's me. Oh, here is your grade on whatever assignment my sister gave you." He looked at it, then, at me. He stared at me for what seemed like hours. He then turned and walked back to his seat. For the rest of the class, his friend looked at me, but he avoided looking in my direction.

The bell rang at 12:15p.m. Everyone walked out of the door, but the boy named Tyler remained in his seat. A few seconds after the students all left he began to get his things together.

"Hey Josie, I'll be right back. Please call Cas." She walked out of the door. I was then left alone with the boy. I began to erase the board. He tapped on my shoulder, and I jumped and stepped on his foot.

"OUCH!" he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. You just scared me. I'm sorry." I kept saying. "Oh, so it's my fault," he said seriously. "No, I didn't mean that at…" "I'm kidding," he interrupted me. "Well, in that case…" I giggled.

"Um… I was just wondering… If I could have your number."

"423-671-5334," I said. "You can call me anytime. I would like it actually." He smiled. "Thanks. I will." He walked back to his desk and grab his bag. "Have a nice weekend," He said. "I will. I saw you at the mall. In the restaurant, I was with my friends. That's how I knew you were there." He smiled and walked out of the door. He just asked for my number. He didn't ask for my name.

"Knock Knock." I jumped and looked towards the door. Tyler was standing there laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, you are just really jumpy. Um… I kind of forgot to ask what your name is," He confessed. "It's Josephine, but most people just call me Josie or Jo," I said. "And I'm not jumpy. Most of the time." I laughed and so did he. "Well, Josie did you call Cas. We really need to get going or he will be…." Evangeline trailed off when she saw Tyler standing at her desk. "Tyler was just coming back for his pencil he forgot. Here you go. You left it on the desk," I really hoped she didn't see through that. "Oh, thanks. See you Monday Ms. Mitchell." He grabbed the pencil and left the room.

"I promise that is what happened. That is all that happened. He came back looking for his pencil. I found it on your desk where he left when he came to see his grade." I kept reassuring Evangeline on the way to the parking lot. "Well, that better be all. I'll see you there. Don't stop anywhere along the way," she said as she was getting into her car. She waved, and I turned around and started walking to my car. I kept feeling like someone was following me, but every time I looked back there was no one there. I climbed into my car and drove off to meet Cas and my sister.

When I got there, Cas and Evangeline were already talking. I got out and walked over to them.

"Hey, sorry I am so late. There was a wreck on the way over here. What have I missed?" They just stared at me. "Um… Josie. There is a demon, so powerful, he wants us. He has sent out bounty hunters to look for us. These bounty hunters are the most powerful ones we have ever dealt with. Some you can't even see till they want you to see them. We must be careful," Evangeline told me. She sounded as if she was going to breakdown and start sobbing. "You two will start training as soon as possible. Evangeline told me ya'll will go home and talk it over. Please understand that this is more dangerous than anyone you two have ever fought before; maybe even more powerful than your mom ever came in contact with. I'm not saying this to frighten you; just to warn you. You must be careful. I will be around to protect you. I won't always be where you can see me. The Others also believe you need more protection until this matter is dealt with. I'm so sorry that you both have to deal with this, but ya'll are not alone." Cass looked us both of us in the eye. This was dangerous. I could tell just by the way he was looking at us. Cass was like my big brother. I always thought Evangeline and Cass were going to get together. I always knew they liked each other. He hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine, but I didn't see how.

All the way home, I had to keep stopping on the side of the road to clear my eyes and my head. I never believed that this would happen. I knew I would have to deal with demons for the rest of my life, but never did I believe that one would target us just because of our powers. We were supposedly the most powerful witches of all time. I don't see how though. Our powers aren't that special. Evangeline had telekinesis, could read minds, and could levitate. I didn't understand why we were coveted so much.

When I got home, Cass was there helping Evangeline with her fighting lesson. I never needed help in that department, but it never hurt to get more help.

A/N: I do not know if Chapter 2 is finished, but if I do decide to write more in; I will update. I really appreciate any and all reviews, good or bad, so please help me out. Thank you. Love Morgan.


End file.
